In Memory
by Kurooba
Summary: Perempuan dengan helaian merah mudanya itu membuatku penasaran. Dia terus menghantui diriku. Hei, apa hubunganku dengan dirinya di masa laluku? Dan mengapa dia selalu muncul sebagai halusinasiku? / Bad Summary –n–" / Silahkan dibaca w


"Hei," Panggil pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh temannya yang tengah tertidur. "Bangun, Sasuke. Kita sudah sampai."

Berlahan, kedua mata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga mulai terbiasa dengan sinar matahari. Ia pun menguap pelan dan menatap temannya dengan pandangan sedikit bertanya.

"Kita sudah sampai di Konoha. Tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi." Ucap Naruto –nama pemuda itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Cepat angkat barangmu."

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dalam diam. Entah mengapa ia mengenal tempat ini. Suasana di kota kecil itu terasa tidak asing baginya, justru membuatnya merasa nyaman dan –

–merindukan tempat ini.

Ketika menyadari perasaan ganjil itu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia mendengar nama kota ini sehingga ia menyeret orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya itu ke tempat ini.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa barangmu, bukan melamun, _baka_. Perjalanan hampir 6 jam cukup menguras tenagaku dan ak–"

"Apakah dulu aku pernah kesini, Naruto?" Ucapnya memotong ocehan pemuda rubah itu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke."Ya, kau pernah disini. Tinggal disini lebih tepatnya." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit ia pelankan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada 5 meter dibelakangnya. Bukan 'pernah kesini' tapi ia 'tinggal' disini. Seberapa lamakah itu, sehingga ia begitu merindukan tempat ini ketika mendengarnya. Atau bukan berdasarkan berapa lamanya ia tinggal, melainkan–

–sebanyak apa kenangan yang terukir ditempat ini?

"Naruto," Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu menatap kosong pemuda berambut jabrik yang tengah membalas tatapannya dengan bingung. "Jika waktu itu kita adalah sahabat, apakah memang hanya kita berdua atau ada seseorang yang lain bersama kita?"

Dan setelah pertanyaan itu terlontarkan, mata biru langit Naruto yang menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

In Memory

.

.

.

Pairing :

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.  
Genre:

Friendship, Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Summary :

Perempuan dengan helaian merah mudanya itu membuatku penasaran. Dia terus menghantui diriku. Hei, apa hubunganku dengan dirinya di masa laluku? Dan mengapa dia selalu muncul sebagai halusinasiku? / Bad Summary –n–

.

.

.

Aku itu menatap kosong langit malam dari balkon rumah lamaku. Pemuda rubah itu mengatakan bahwa rumah ini merupakan rumah lamaku. Sama seperti ketika melihat kota ini, aku merasa familiar dengan bagian-bagian rumah ini. Bahkan, tanpa harus berkeliling aku sudah mengetahui letak-letak rumah ini.

Naruto hanya diam ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan tadi. Tidak menjawab dan langsung memasuki rumah sambil membawa barang bawaan. Jujur, aku cukup heran dengan sikapnya yang terkadang labil. Ketika aku menyangkut pautkan tentang kota ini, entah mengapa ia menjadi terlihat sedih.

 _Hei, sebenarnya ada apa di kota ini?_

6 bulan lalu. Sekitar pertengahan musim semi, aku terbangun dari komanya. Ibu mengatakan jika aku mengalami kecelakaan diakhir musim dingin sehingga membuatnya koma sekaligus kehilangan ingatannya.

4 minggu kemudian setelah bangun dari koma, datang seorang pemuda rubah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatku. Entah mengapa, aku tidak risih dengannya. bukannya curiga, aku malah menerima pemuda itu sebagai sahabatku. Ada sebuah firasat yang mengatakan jika anak rubah ini tidaklah berbohong.

Dan semua itu berlanjut hingga aku mendengar kota ini.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gusar. Aku sangat penasaran dengan _seseorang_ itu. Firasatku lagi-lagi mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _seseorang_ yang cukup berharga baginya.

Tapi siapa?

Seseorang itu cukup mengangguku. Untuk beberapa hal, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akibat itu.

Aku menoleh pelan ke arah halaman dirumah ini. Mataku terpaku pada pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan dedaunannya. Mendekati akhir musim dingin dan beberapa hari lagi, akan turun salju dimuka bumi ini.

Menyadari itu, entah mengapa ada rasa tak suka jika musim dingin itu akan tiba.

"Oi," Seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang dan aku mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. aku hanya diam tanpa merespon ataupun sekedar untuk menoleh. Mataku masih terpaku pada pohon sakura yang nyaris semua daunnya berguguran. Terlihat hanya beberapa daun yang masih bertahan disana dan aku yakin besok atau lusa, itu akan terlepas dari ranting.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganku. Aku sedikit tersentak dan melihat cangkir yang berisikan coklat hangat di tangan Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengulurkan cangkir itu dan berlahan, aku mengambil cangkir itu dari tangannnya.

"Melihat sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat halaman rumah. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan dan berakhir pada langit malam yang sedang dipenuhi bintang.

"Hn," Gumamku lalu meminum coklat panas itu. Rasa dari minuman ini tidak buruk juga. Ia membuatnya tanpa gula. Aku tertegun sebentar. Ia tau jika aku tidak menyukai makanan ataupun minuman yang manis. Sedikit mengherankan, namun inilah yang membuktikan jika ia memang sahabatku dulu.

Pemuda berambuk kuning-jabrik itu meminum coklat hangatnya berlahan. "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika di kota ini?" Aku sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Selama ini, inilah pertama kalinya ia memulai pembicaraan yang berunsur dengan kota ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, aku menjawab, "Familiar. Kota ini sangat tidak asing bagiku."

"Tidak heran, kau dulu tinggal disini selama hampir tiga belas tahun. Aku masih ingat ketika kau pindah kesini. Anak kecil berwajah angkuh yang berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut pantat ayam di kepalanya."

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. Ejekan yang ia buat entah mengapa tidak membuatku kesal.

"Yaa... kau memang terlihat angkuh pada awalnya. Tapi karena Itachi- _nii_ kami jadi mau bermain denganmu. Anak kota besar yang tidak menyukai kotor ataupun serangga di bukit bagian belakang kota ini." Naruto mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil. Kurasa, kejadian itu cukup lucu sehingga ia tertawa mengingatnya.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya diam dan membiarkannya terus berbicara. Entah mengapa apa yang ia bicarakan sekarang terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan ocehan-ocehannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kami menyeretmu ke berbagai macam hal. Setiap hari kita bermain tanpa mengenal lelah. Tak jarang dari kita dimarahi akibat bermain terlalu larut, bahkan aku sering menginap di rumahmu ini. Rasanya, aku ingin kembali disaat kita bertiga bermain bersama. Mengingat masa-masa muda membuatku terasa tua saja. Aaa... umurku–"

"Tunggu, kami? Kita bertiga?" Aku memotong perkataannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mataku menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini. Aku baru menyadari kata ' _kami'_ di ucapannya dan disertai kata _'kita bertiga'_.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak memandangiku. Pandangannya lurus ke arah depan, entah kemana itu. Ia seakan-akan menunggu pertanyaanku selanjutnya.

"Ada... seseorang selain kita berdua saat itu? _Seorang 'sahabat'ku yang lain_?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda rubah itu menoleh ke arah ku dan tersenyum miris. Senyum yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepadaku.

"Ya, ada," Ucapnya dengan lirih. "Ada seseorang lagi. Seorang sahabat." Kalimat terakhirnya diycapkan dengan sangat pelan sehingga aku nyaris tak mendengarnya.

Naruto meminum minumannya yang sudah dingin dalam sekali tegukan dan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Jangan terlalu lama di luar, angin musim gugur membawa penyakit flu, loh." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia berjalan masuk dan menghilang di balik dinding pembatas atara ruang tengah dengan tangga.

Aku masih berdiam diri. Pikiranku berpusat pada seseorang yang tadi Naruto katakan. Apakah seseorang yang dimaksud adalah _seseorang_ yang menghantuiku? Itu berkemungkinan besar saling berhubungan.

Dan aku baru menyadari minumanku sudah mendingin.

.

Aku sedikit menggerutu kesal ketika pemuda rubah di hadapanku ini tidak menyadari tatapan tajamku. Ia sangat terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Berbelanja, bercanda tawa dengan pedagang dan bergosip dengan ibu-ibu yang ia kenal.

"Hei, nak Sasuke. Udah besar aja," Sapa wanita paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu dari teman ngobrolnya Naruto. Aku menanggapinya dengan senyum canggung. Aku tidak mengenal siapa wanita ini dan mungkin dulu aku mengenalnya.

"Tante... dia ini masih pendiam. Jadi, pahami saja sifatnya, yoo.." Ujar Naruto sambil merangkul bahuku erat. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ternyata kalian berdua tidak berubah. Jadi ingat masa-masa kalian waktu masih kecil. Bandel banget sampai-sampai kaca jendelaku pecah gegara kalian." Ucap wanita itu lalu tertawa pelan. Naruto cengengesan dan sedangkan aku hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu katakan. Sebandel itukah?

"Tapi, berjalannya waktu pasti membuat kalian mengapami perubahan. Apapun itu. Termasuk apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Rasanya kurang lengkap tanpa dia. padahal, aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai anak sendiri." Wanita itu menatap kami dengan pandangan sedih.

Dia? _seseorang_ itu, kah?

Aku menoleh pelan ke arah Naruto ketika rankulan dibahuku tidaklah lagi erat. Lagi-lagi ia berekspresi seperti itu. Ekspresi menyedihkan.

"Waktu sangatlah kejam, ya. Tapi, jika kita terpuruk oleh kekejaman waktu, maka, kapan kita akan maju. Maka dari itu, ada baiknya jika kita jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia tersenyum. Senyum anak rubah itu sangat dipaksakan. Dan aku tau ucapannya bohong. Entah apa yang terjadi itu, ia belum bisa menerima kekejaman waktu. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya hanyalah sebagai penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu terdiam mendengarnya lalu menepuk pelan kepala jabriknya. "Jangan menahan semuanya sendirian. Tidak hanya kau yang merasakannya."

Naruto terdiam. Senyum yang ia paksakan sudah hilang –itu lebih baik dibandingkan ekspresi menyedihkannya itu. wanita itu pun menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Pekerjaan rumah masih banyak yang belum dikerjakan. Pamit duluan, ya..."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan melambaikan tanganku pelan ke arah wanita itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang masa laluku pada wanita itu. Namun entah mengapa, sebagian dari diriku lebih memilih untuk mencarinya sendiri.

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lagi-lagi, ia berekspesi seperti itu.

"Aaa... Sasuke, kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, atau langsung pulang?"

Jujur, aku penasaran dengan kota ini. Dan mungkin, berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah. "Keliling sebentar."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mulai melangkah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tadi, kami berjalan kaki menuju pasar. Udara yang sejuk di pagi hari, membuat Naruto enggan menggunakan kendaraan. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Pakai atau tidak memakai kendaraan, tidak masalah buatku.

"Terserah."

"Oke, kita ke taman, mumpung di sana dekat dengan warung _ramen_ yang terenak dikota ini. Sekalian sarapan."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan mengikuti lagkahnya. Kurasa, taman bukanlah tempat yang buruk untuk dikunjungi.

Jalanan disini tampak tidak asing. Merasa sangat mengenal tempat ini namun terasa diambang-ambang. Tidak nyata namun nyata. Aku mencoba-coba mengingat-ingat sambil terus melihat beberapa jalan yang bagiku sangat familiar.

Namun hasilnya nol. Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang kudapatkan. Aku menghela nafasku pasrah. Aku melihat Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada sedikit jau didepanku. Sekitar dua meter. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ia sengaja atau memang aku yang tadi terlalu asik dengan pikiranku?

Biasanya, saat seperti ini, dia mengoceh banyak. Entah apapun itu.

Di persimpangan, Naruto berbelok ke arah kanan. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar tidak kehilangan jejak pemuda rubah itu. Ketika ingin berbelok, ku nyaris menabrak tiga anak kecil yang berlarian. Anak berambut kuning, hitam dan... _pink_?

Aku memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sedikit mencengkram helaian rambutku agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sambil menahan sakit, aku menoleh ke arah berlarinya anak-anak tadi. Mereka hilang.

' _Aaa... mungkin mereka memasuki salah satu rumah ini atau berbelok.'_ Pikirku dengan tak yakin.

Lalu, mengapa ketika aku melihat anak-anak itu, kepalaku sakit? Rasa sakit yang sama ketika aku memaksakan diriku mengingat beberapa hal dimasa lalu. Apakah mereka berhubungan dengan masa laluku? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Aku berumur dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan anak-anak tadi sekitar berumur 8 tahun. Perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh. Aku bersandar di dinding pagar pada salah satu rumah sambil terus memegangi kepalaku. Rasa sakitnya masih ada.

"Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Tanya pemuda rubah itu yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di hadapanku. Mata biru langitnya sedikit menyorotkan kekhawatiran. Aku tidak menjawab dan terus memegangi kepalaku. Melihatku seperti ini, dia pasti tau jawabannya.

"Umm... mungkin sepertinya kita ke pulang aja. Ke taman bisa nanti sore pas kau sudah baikan." Sarannya sambil memegang tanganku untuk berjalan pulang.

Aku menepisnya. Sekarang rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit menghilang. "Tidak. kita ke taman sekarang."

Naruto memandangiku ragu. "Yakin?"

Aku mengangguk kepalaku pelan sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia berjalan mengikutiku dengan helaan nafas pasrah. "Tiga anak yang berlari tadi siapa?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yang mana?"

"ada tiga anak yang berlari. Mereka berlari dari arah kau pergi tadi."

Sejenak pemuda rubah itu terdiam sambil menatapku bingung. "Kau yakin tidak berkhayal?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku seratus persen sadar, bodoh."

Dia menatapku ngeri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, ya..." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. "Sedari tadi ngga ada ada anak kecil lewat. Sepi dan senyap. Kalau pun iya ada adak-anak yang lewat, pasti setidaknya ada suara langkah atau ga ketawa mereka gitu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Tiga anak berambut kuning, hitam dan yang satu langka. Berwarna _pink._ Anak-anak itu halusinasiku, kah?" Gumamku.

"Tunggu, kau bilang rambut _pink_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Suaraku terdengar olehnya, eh?

"Hn,"

"Dan setelah kau melihat anak-anak itu, kepalamu sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang ia pelankan. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Dan sepertinya anak berambut jabrik itu mengerti arti diamku disini.

"Yang tadi kau lihat, halusinasimu saja, oke." Ucapnya sedikit datar lalu kembali berjalan. "Ayo, cepat... taman sudah dekat!"

Aku memandanginya bingung. Tadi dia ketakutan, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia bersikap datar seolah-olah hal tadi tidaklah menganggunya.

Apakah tiga anak tadi benar-benar halusinasiku saja?

Entahlah.

.

Naruto meninggalkanku sendirian di taman ini. Setelah sarapan di _ichiraku ramen_ , dia langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju rumah. Ada yang tertinggal, katanya. Alasan. Alasan yang konyol. Sudah dua jam kami berjalan-jalan, dan ia baru ingat ada barang tertinggal itu omong kosong.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mengatakan alasan yang sejujurnya. Dia kebelet untuk buang air besar. Aku tak mungkin tidak sadar jika setelah selesai makan _ramen_ , ia begitu gelisah. Aku juga tau jika ia bertanya kepada Paman Teuchi apakah ada kamar mandi. Dan sayangnya paman itu mengatakan bahwa kamar mandinya sedang diperbaiki.

Aku mendengus geli ketika melihat ekspresinya yang sedang manahan sesuatu.

Ia berjanji akan kembali dan mengajakku keliling kota ini. Mungkin sebenarnya, tanpa harus di ajak jalan-jalan olehnya aku mengetahui jalan-alan di tempat ini. Aku mendorong ayunan yang ku duduki dengan pelan. Taman yang nyaman, namun sayang saat ini sedang sepi. Mungkin ketika sore nanti banyak anak-anak yang bermain.

Aku menghela nafasku kasar. Si bocah duren itu keasikkan di dalam kamar mandi, atau gimana? Tak mungkin kan jika ia tertidur didalam sana?

Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat ke atas, ke arah langit yang sedang cerah. Sinar matahari sedikit menyilaukan namun tidak panas. Belum untuk saat ini. Sinarnya akan terasa panas jika di musim panas tiba.

Mataku bergerak ke salah satu mainan di taman ini. Tiap-tiap sisi dari permainan itu membenrtuk kotak-kotak dan anak-anak akan memanjat pada sisi itu untuk ke puncak. Permainan yang melatih keseimbangan dan otot kaki ataupun tangan.

Namun, ada seseorang di puncak mainan itu. seorang perempuan yang menggunakan seragam SMP sedang duduk disana. Helaian rambut merah mudanya bergerak tertiup angin. Ia tampak mempesona. Perempuan itu sedikit menggerakkan sebelah kepalanya ke arahku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas akibat rambutnya yang bergerak dengan bebas.

Kemudian, dia tersenyum. Perempuan itu tersenyum ke arahku.

Lagi, kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku berlutut sambil memegangi kepalaku. Dan ketika aku kembali melihat perempuan itu, dia tidak ada. Menghilang. Sama seperti tiga anak tadi.

Lagi-lagi halusinasiku, kah?

Mungkin iya, mengingat sekarang nyaris pukul sembilan pagi, jam disaat pelajar sedang bersekolah.

Sial, rasa sakit di kepalaku lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Cengkramanku pada rambut semakin kuat dan aku yakin ada beberapa helai yang rontok akibat itu.

BRUK

Ini sangat sakit. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya sesakit ini sehingga aku tidak terpikir untuk duduk. Berbaring di atas pasir taman dengan rasa sakit yang belum kunjung menghilang. Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhku.

Samar-samar, dari arah barat, aku melihat Naruto berlari ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang panik.

.

Aku tersadar dari pingsanku beberapa jam kemudian. Pemuda rubah itu menggendongku ke rumah dan aku beruntung dia tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit ataupun klinik. Aku benci bau obat-obatan di tempat itu.

Pukul dua siang dan aku merasa waktu berjalan cepat. Aku kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum aku pingsan. Siapa perempuan itu? Ia tersenyum kepadaku, kah? Apakah dia bagian dari halusinasiku?

Aku memukul-mukul pelan kepalaku, berharap sedikit dari ingatanku di masa lalu muncul diingatanku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengabaikan semuanya. Toh, itu cuma masa lalu. Tapi, ya... rasa penasaran itu terus mengangguku.

 _Seseorang_ itu... seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang.

Aku tidak berniat beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Mataku terus menatap langit-langit kamar dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kuharap aku tidak gila sudah memberikan tatapan itu kepada langit-langit kamarku. Mereka benda mati dan sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan menjawab arti tatapanku.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda rubah dengan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya mendorong pintu agar tertutup dan berjalan ke arahku. "Makan siangggg!"

Aku melirik makanan yang ia bawa. Dua mangkuk sup dan nasi. "Ada beberapa lauk sih di dapur, tapi ngga muat di nampan, jadi bawa yang ini aja."

"Hn," Aku beranjak dari tidurku dan berjalan menuju ke luar kamar. "Makan di meja makan saja."

Sambil mengikutiku, Naruto menggerutu sekaligus mengumpat. Aku mengendikkan bahu pertanda kau tak peduli dengan umpatannya.

"Tadi kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lalu memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau berhalusinasi lagi, kah?"

"Tidak juga. Ia terlihat nyata." Gumamku spontan. Aku tak sadar jika mengucapkan itu.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafasku dan meletakkan sumpit. Masih ada setengah nasi di mangkukku. "Habiskan makananmu, _chikenbutt_."

Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Hei, dia sekarang tampak seperti ibuku saja. Tunggu dulu... _chikenbutt_?

" _Chikenbutt_?"

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tampak seperti salah ucapan. "Lupakan apa yang kukatakan."

Panggilan itu terdengar tak asing.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Ucap Naruto lalu membawa mangkuk makanannya ke tempat cucian piring. "Habiskan makananmu, Sasuke."

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya dan memandang kosong makananku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshh... untuk chapter 1 selesaii A

Niatnya mau langsung habis aja, tapi... ada beberapa kendala jadi bisa nulis segini dulu -,-

Udah segitu dulu yooo... silahkan tunggu chapter depannya ^^


End file.
